zeus_agefandomcom-20200213-history
GuildWars (Expedition Hall)
Tips for GuildWars For gaining Guildbucks (i.e. to purchase a Longi) * If you get a fight in before the 17:00 and 21:00 payouts, and set the ATK of your team1 in the 1000-4000 range (hiding), you’ll gain guildbucks much faster than most. * For a more aggressive tactic, you can fight at a payout time. ** Hide (Low ATK of Team1) ** Before payout, try to have 2/2 fights, but don’t be worth enough to be on the front page (a whale). (You are worth 1/2 your “Have” to others, so if the whales are worth 1000, aim to “Have” 1700ish.) ** Fight your fights at the last moment. I recommend hitting “weaker” until the enemies are simple fights, and fighting twice at the last minute so you aren’t raided. Enemies with only a Team1 often pay out more. (I have a "Free Mouse Auto-Clicker" - 70 seconds is enough to go into exp.hall and finish two fights of simple teams.) This is no longer the best tactic if you are one of the top 50 people on your server. ** Defend with more than one team as soon as you can. For guild rank and personal rank within your guild * Fight as often as possible, ignore getting raided. Trick for game version 1.5.6 (and possibly others) The fastest way to get your 5* Longi is to be "invisible" to other guilds. If you are invisible to getting raided, please don't raid active players. Some people brag of making upwards of 2000 guildbucks a day using this trick. Leave your guild, join another guild, leave again and rejoin the first. You will be invisible until the next Tuesday. (To leave your guild, click on your avatar picture in the top-left corner.) * Sometimes it will make you wait an hour before rejoining a guild. * You will miss the "Counterattack" daily quest, 60 Balens/week. * Lvl51+: you will need to re-sign-up for spoils. You will be unable to sign up for 12 hrs. * Guildleaders beware! I transferred the guild I was in and left, then the game glitched and I couldn't rejoin. Stupid game! How it works… Every hour you get 50 ravens from the system. Every 4 Hours (09:00, 13:00, 17:00, 21:00, 01:00 servertimes) you get a guildwars reward emailed to you (if you gained any Ravens). Ravens get reset at 00:00, making fights after 21:00 useless for guildbucks. You have two numbers: amount of Ravens you “Gained” and “Have”. Your reward is generally 1/10 your “Have” at distribution time (1000 Ravens will give you 100 guildbucks). Others see you as worth 1/2 your “Have” (if you “Have” 1000 Ravens, others see you as worth 500). If you only have one Team, others will get 100% of what you’re worth for killing it. If you have 2, 3, or 4 teams, they’ll get 35% per team, 25%, and 20%, respectively. There are a ton of untouched accounts in the lower number levels – easy fights that often give a higher reward than the people around you. You are indexed to others by the ATK of your Team1. 17:00 & 21:00 pay about twice what the 9:00 & 13:00 do. Guild ranking and personal ranking appear to only be related to the total number of Ravens you’ve gained, including fights after 21:00. Lastly, if you change your Team1, the change won't propagate until server refresh. Some people use this to hide when others are hunting for them.